All the young dudes
by Queen Stardust
Summary: Sé que sería muy irónico que empezara con un tópico, ¿verdad? Todo comenzó en la biblioteca , por ejemplo. Y aunque sí hubo una charla anterior en la biblioteca en la cual Michael se puso histérico porque aquello era algo serio y secreto , el verdadero debate comenzó en nuestra Sala Común.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada de esto me pertenece a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Y si lo hiciera, por supuesto que pasaría algo así, lleno de azul y mucha purpurina._

_**N.A:**__ Este relato iba a ser en un principio un regalo de cumpleaños. Pero se fue desarrollando de tal modo en mi cabeza, fue teniendo tanta fuerza y pareciéndome tan lógicamente mío, que no puedo dárselo sin más a alguien. Es mi visión personal de Ravenclaw, es el desarrollo de un germen llamado Valerie y la continuación de una bacteria llamada Robert. Es mucho más de lo que puedo explicar porque me asombró con la naturalidad con la que estos tres personajes empezaron a dialogar en mi cabeza._

_Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a Avare toda su paciencia conmigo y su dedicación al leerme y corregirme. No es una tarea fácil pero sí desgraciadamente gratuita, y ella aceptó de buena gana, por lo que le estoy, como ya he dicho, muy agradecida. Añado además que a ella sí le regalo ese pequeño guiño, ese sí que es suyo._

_También le agradezco a OhMyFuckingNoa el hecho de estar ahí, de leerme y darme su opinión sea cuando sea. Tiene una paciencia inmensa conmigo, pues de pronto le pongo diálogos que se me ocurren por Whatsapp, como le envío mensajes de voz con la canción que canta Terry. Una locura. Muchas gracias, Lolita._

_Y por último solo desearos que os guste y pediros que si bien es así como si no, agradecería que me dejaseis reviews con opiniones al respecto. Espero que os acerquéis a mi Sala Común azul, si no lo habéis hecho antes, u os enamoréis de nuevo de la torre de las águilas, si ya ha ocurrido en el pasado._

* * *

No sé si es casualidad o una broma irónica del destino que yo —quien siempre me las he dado de tener las palabras idóneas para cada momento—, no sepa con exactitud cómo comenzar con esto.

Podría decir, como muchos otros antes que yo, que quiero de un modo altruista contar aquellas aventuras anónimas que quedaron olvidadas frente a la heroica y épica historia de los que lucieron el rojo y el dorado. Pero siendo sincero me da igual que un grupo de hipócritas, que decían ser justos y bondadosos, se lleven toda la fama. Su fama es patética.

Tampoco pretendo publicar esto, ni hacer que se lea para que el nombre de mi Casa resalte por encima del resto. Mucho menos que se nos admire y nos alabe por algo que no nos interesa a ninguno. Todo esto que voy a escribir lo escribo para mí. Que alguien pueda leerlo y darme su opinión al respecto —opinión que, parafraseando a Boot, me la pueden poner en el buzón de cosas que me interesan lo más mínimo, si no son las personas que considero adecuadas para opinar— es tan solo un suplemento.

Desde luego que no voy a contar una historia llena de dramatismo, ni voy a relataros cómo el azul y el bronce también resaltaron en la batalla final; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que yo no puedo relatar nada propio de la batalla. Sin embargo sí pretendo dejar constancia del germen que pudo unir a mis compañeros lo suficiente como para arriesgar sus vidas en una lucha que, seamos sinceros, no les salpicaba.

Son retazos de mi memoria que últimamente no paran de rondarme. No de forma atormentada, pero sí lo suficientemente molesta para coger pluma y pergamino y quitármelos de encima.

Sé que sería muy irónico que empezara con un tópico, ¿verdad? «Todo comenzó en la biblioteca», por ejemplo. Y aunque sí hubo una charla anterior en la biblioteca en la cual Michael se puso histérico porque aquello era algo «serio y secreto», el verdadero debate comenzó en nuestra Sala Común.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa favorita, cerca de la ventana que daba directamente al lago y con la puerta frente a nosotros. Pensábamos que era perfecta porque Terry tenía una visión ideal de quién entraba y quién salía, Michael podía perderse en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana y yo podía leer, escribir o hacer los deberes apoyado como Merlín mandaba.

Mientras yo me dedicaba a la lectura del libro de Encantamientos que me habían recomendado y Michael se frustraba porque no había conseguido despertar toda nuestra curiosidad en la biblioteca como para seguir con su tema; Terry miraba con una mueca de asco a una pareja que estaba a punto de fusionarse, literal y figuradamente.

—¡Por Merlín, McDougal, idos a vuestra maldita habitación! ¿Es que no tienes sentido común? ¡Nadie quiere ver tu lengua y la de Brocklehurst luchando por ver quién resulta más asqueroso! —gritó Terry de pronto, después de haberse quejado por lo bajo de lo repugnante que le resultaba contemplar tal escena.

Michael se sobresaltó, como si no supiera que Terry siempre hacía lo mismo. Se quejaba por lo bajo hasta que de pronto, de forma espontánea, gritaba para que aquello que no le gustaba parase.

—Rowena bendita, Terry, ¿puedes callarte? No está bien que hagas esas cosas —aunque su flequillo casi le tapara los ojos, sabíamos que Michael le regañó con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira, Mike, eres un picajoso. Y me frustras muchísimo. No puedo decirle a McDougal que sus intentos de apareamiento dan asco, no puedo comentarle a Chambers que un híbrido de babuino y trol lo haría mejor que él en el campo de Quidditch, no puedo decirle a Marietta que es fea cuando, joder, es muy fea… Pero luego si Anthony dice que la verdad siempre es la mejor opción, le apoyas. A mí dejadme las cosas claras.

En ese momento alcé la vista de mi libro para atender a Terry. Y cuando digo _atender_ quiero decir _corregir_.

—Yo nunca he dicho que la verdad siempre sea la mejor opción, Terry. Sino que si no puedes decir la verdad, mejor no digas nada. Aunque, siendo mucho más quisquillosos, nunca hablo de verdad sino de realidad. La verdad es un término que se me antoja subjetivo, demasiado para mi gusto —expliqué, pues aparte de corregir me gustaba exponer mis ideas—. Por otro lado, Terry, no creo que la palabra «picajoso» sea la adecuada para lo que querías llamar a Michael.

Terry rodó los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada que apestaba a burla.

Creo que sería bueno introducir ahora una descripción sobre él ya que he lanzado sus diálogos tan abruptamente. Claro que no lo he hecho de forma premeditada: cuando Terry hablaba dejaba bastante de lo que era en el aire. No todo, por supuesto, puesto que era un tipo mucho más complejo de lo que parecía, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerte una idea de él más o menos fidedigna.

¿Importa mucho cómo era físicamente? Para mí no, claro. Así que me saltaré ese punto con una descripción básica y sencilla: tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos color miel. Aunque el más alto era Michael, él casi llegaba a igualarle. Y así lo parecía puesto que era el más corpulento de los tres.

En cuanto a su personalidad: Terry era como el mar. Sí, parece una metáfora cliché, pero no por ello es menos verosímil. A veces era tan tranquilo que podía mimetizarse con los sofás color azul frente al fuego mientras leía algún libro que le interesara. Otras, de pronto, parecía que alguien invisible le lanzaba hechizos punzantes por la retaguardia y no podía estarse quieto. Y eso significaba que podía arrasar con todo, o bien calmarse de pronto de nuevo.

Era tremebundamente vago. El ser más perezoso que haya conocido jamás. Excepto cuando se interesaba por algo, por supuesto. En ese caso, la obsesión que parecía una enfermedad en nuestra Sala Común, se ponía en juego y le podía tener incluso trasnochando por hacer aquello nuevo que le entusiasmaba.

Y, por último, tenía una visión personal de todo. Compartía las bases con muchas de mis visiones personales, pero él las moldeaba a su gusto. También era mestizo. No quiero con esto dejar claros mis ideales, ni mucho menos; quiero decir que usaba eso en su beneficio para criticar o comparar comportamientos que no le gustaban de una sociedad u otra.

Bien, creo que está todo. Recapitulemos y recordemos que Terry me miraba con una sonrisa burlona:

—¿Sabes, Tony? —enfatizó aquel apodo que yo detestaba al contestarme—, algún día dejaré que me metan un palo por el culo para ser igual que tú.

Le devolví la sonrisa puesto que no era la primera vez que hacía un comentario parecido y porque además aquello no me molestaba en absoluto. Pero no me dio tiempo a volver a mi libro ya que Michael se hizo notar mirándonos con sus oscuros ojos huidizos.

Michael era raro. Más raro de lo normal. No más que Lovegood, por supuesto, pero sí que era un tipo peculiar. Siempre había sido ese niño siniestro que se quedaba callado y que cuando hablaba no siempre decía cosas agradables. Y no me refiero a que fuera sinceramente cruel, como lo era Terry, sino que decía cosas que daban miedo. Supongo que todo se resumía en que Michael era excesivamente curioso y tremendamente tímido.

Esto solía cambiar cuando estaba con nosotros, claro. Porque, al igual que Terry, Michael era un tipo complejo. No quiero decir con esto que porque fueran Ravenclaws tuvieran que ser necesariamente complejos, porque aunque Terry exagere y a Michael no le guste admitirlo, ni Marietta ni Cho eran tan profundas como se creían. Mucho menos Roger Davies. Lo que quiero decir es que mis dos compañeros eran más de lo que las apariencias mostraban.

—Bueno, ¿me vais a hacer caso de una vez? —dijo con sus ojos brillando por la excitación que aquel tema le suponía. Nada que tuviera que ver con la excitación sexual, creemos—, ¿qué me decís de lo que os he contado en la Biblioteca? —bajó su tono de voz y se agazapó en la mesa, sonriendo emocionado.

Los dos le mirábamos en silencio. Terry porque no estaba para nada interesado en el tema y yo porque estaba intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar mis pensamientos. Michael, impaciente y sin escuchar respuesta alguna, continuó:

—¿A qué viene esta pasividad? Tenemos la oportunidad de conseguir respuestas directas de Harry Potter. Terry, ¿acaso tú no decías que estaban mancillando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¡Ahora podrás volver a dar lo que te gusta! ¿No queréis saber qué pasó verdaderamente con Cedric? ¿Con el regreso del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

—Supuesto regreso —corregí casi inmediatamente.

—¿Acaso crees que Harry y Dumbledore se lo han inventado? ¿Que Harry es un patán? —el semblante de Michael se volvió más duro cuando me miró.

Terry compartió una mirada conmigo con una significativa sonrisa. Intenté que la sonrisa no bajara de mis ojos y miré con condescendencia a Michael.

—No creo que sean simples invenciones —evité el tema de Potter siendo un patán y etcétera, no quería que ese debate se nos fuera de las manos—, pero no hay pruebas evidentes de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado haya vuelto. No creo que Dumbledore juegue con estas cosas, pero las evidencias son las evidencias, Michael. Y tampoco nos vale que Cornfoot esté más solitario y nervioso de lo habitual —añadí finalmente, puesto que para Michael aquello era más que una prueba: una certeza de que Voldemort había regresado. Solo porque los padres de aquel chiquillo hubiesen tomado una decisión más o menos equivocada en el pasado.

—¡Entonces no veo el problema! ¡No tenéis excusa! Vamos, Anthony, no me digas que no tienes curiosidad por saber cómo puede seguir venciendo al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado —insistió, porque si algo era Michael, es persistente.

—Obviamente no por su talento —mi sincera opinión salió abruptamente de mi boca. La culpa la tenía Michael, claro. Yo estaba intentando no llegar a aquello, pero él me obligaba presionando tanto—. Le he visto en Transformaciones —añadí, porque yo no dejaba una opinión sin argumentación—. Creo que tiene más que ver con ser el favorito de Dumbledore, como bien vimos en primero.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si te vi aplaudir cuando ganaron a Slytherin. No piensas lo que dices, Anthony —me acusó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué? —pregunté cerrando el libro, incluso. Michael lo había conseguido, me había metido por completo en la conversación—. Claro que no. Ah… espera… Sí aplaudí: a Terry y su imitación de Marietta atragantándose con el pollo cuando escuchó el nombre de Longbotton. De hecho recuerdo asustarme cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir.

—Ah, ¿qué no me aplaudían a mí? —preguntó con sorna el último aludido, antes de volver a callarse y apoyarse sobre su brazo flexionado.

Michael suspiró, sabía que tenía que llevar por otros términos la conversación y dar férreos argumentos. Mientras tanto, tiró por el camino sentimental:

—Vamos, chicos, solo es una reunión. Nos pasamos las visitas a Hogsmeade sin saber realmente qué hacer. ¿Qué nos cuesta pasarnos y ver qué tienen que contarnos? —hablaba como si acabasen de matar a su gato y nos negásemos a acompañarle a la tienda de animales.

Fui entonces yo quien suspiró mientras Terry seguía observándonos con media sonrisa. Para él esto era tan divertido como un juego de pin-pon, viendo como la pelota pasaba de un campo a otro.

—Mira, Michael, entiendo que tu obsesión por Potter te lleve a querer ir a la reunión. Por este mismo motivo estás saliendo con la hermana de su mejor amigo —dije.

—Porque no puede con el mismo Potter —añadió Terry, interrumpiéndome.

—Exacto. Pero, ¿por qué nos quieres arrastrar contigo? —pregunté casi con tono de derrota.

Porque en el fondo sabía que Terry y yo asistiríamos a esa reunión. Por diferentes motivos a los de Michael, claro. Fue también porque la curiosidad nos había picado un poco y porque, de todos modos, no queríamos dejar al rarito de Corner solo. Tenía que ver mucho con el orgullo de nuestra Casa.

No podíamos permitirnos dejar a Michael solo para representarnos a todos, porque aunque no se admitiera, más o menos en eso consistió esa reunión. Tampoco era que no consideráramos apto a nuestro compañero, sino que teníamos un renombre y un orgullo y queríamos que se mantuviera así. Tres Ravenclaws eran mejor que uno, sobre todo que uno sobre excitado por encontrarse frente a frente con su obsesión que casi rayaba lo enfermizo.

Para qué maquillarlo y negarlo: las apariencias nos importaban. Claro que no todos lo van a reconocer como yo lo hago. Y, por supuesto, no se trataba de las apariencias superficiales relacionadas con los cánones de belleza. Se trataba precisamente de lo que ya he dicho: de seguir pareciendo lo que todos creían que éramos y lo que muchos éramos: los más inteligentes, los más creativos y, como a mí me gusta resumir: los mejores.

Oh, vaya, ¿no es lo que se espera de nosotros? Todo es culpa de los tópicos. Los Ravenclaw necesitamos exteriorizar en nuestra apariencia lo que deseamos ser o lo que somos. ¿O acaso alguien cree que los modelitos de Lovegood eran improvisados? Esa niña era una Ravenclaw hasta la médula, y aunque a nosotros no nos gustaba que nos relacionaran con ella directamente —por muy cruel que suene, es la pura verdad— no dejaba de serlo y su método para exteriorizarse era uno de los mucho que utilizábamos. Como el sarcasmo y la sinceridad cruel de Terry; o lo siniestro que resultaba Michael; incluso cuando yo me dedicaba a escoger las palabras exactas para lo que quería decir, no estaba más que adornando mi apariencia.

Pero bueno, que no me he puesto a escribir un ensayo para corregir los erróneos tópicos sobre mi Casa creados desde la ignorancia más pura. Como iba diciendo, hablé con tono de derrota, ya que sabíamos en el fondo que terminaríamos acompañándole.

—Yo lo que me pregunto es qué vamos a hacer en esa reunión —intervino Terry, interrumpiendo a Michael antes si quiera de que abriese la boca para contestarme—. ¿Cogernos de las manos y cantar canciones?

Michael estaba a punto de contestar excitado de nuevo por explicar lo que Ginny le había contado, cuando Terry volvió a interrumpirle al alzar la vista y ver por ahí a otro de nuestros compañeros, gritándole:

—¡Eh, Robert! ¿Tienes por ahí la guitarra? Ponle música a esto:

_Tomado de la mano con Harry yo voy,_

_Le sigo como Hagrid que encontró a Dumbledore._

_Tomado de la mano con Harry yo voy,_

_A donde él va._

_Si Harry me dice: «amigo,_

_Fóllate a la hermana de mi mejor amigo.»_

_Yo mi mano pondré en su…_

No terminó su improvisada canción, por supuesto. Michael, olvidándose por un momento de su varita, rojo como un estandarte de Gryffindor y con una puntería excelente, le lanzó un libro —mi libro— a la cara.

Las risas de Terry sonaron de inmediato junto con las de Robert más allá —quien no sabía con exactitud qué estaba pasando— e, inevitablemente, con las mías.

—Está bien, he captado la respuesta. Idos los dos a la mierda —contestó Michael, entonces. Bastante malhumorado, como cabía esperar.

—Era una broma, joder, Mickey. Frustras mi creatividad como aguilucho y así no puede ser, ¿eh? A ver, cuéntanos. ¿Qué haremos en esa cosa que suena a secta? —le dijo Terry, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Los dos le miramos, expectantes. Y creo que en ese momento pensábamos lo mismo, o más bien esperábamos lo mismo: que Michael captara de verdad nuestra atención. Y no lo hizo mal del todo.

—Ginny me ha dicho que Harry, su hermano y Granger quieren reunirnos para hablarnos sobre la asignatura de Umbridge. Al parecer, coincidimos bastantes en que esa mujer no tiene ni idea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —explicó, intentando esta vez no parecer demasiado nervioso por la idea. Pero sus ojos le delataban—. Mira, Terry, tú mismo dijiste el otro día que estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Y, tú, Anthony, dijiste que estaban insultando nuestra inteligencia —hizo una pausa.

Michael de verdad quería que fuéramos con él, quería convencernos. Y aprovechaba que no le interrumpíamos para continuar. Ordenó sus ideas y suspiró para deshacerse de los nervios y de la emoción.

—Sé que no os gusta Harry, pero él obviamente ha vivido cosas que nosotros no hemos hecho. Imaginad los dos lo que podemos aprender de él. Como ya os he dicho, no perdemos nada en ir y ver qué tienen que decirnos y ofrecernos. Pero tú mismo, Anthony, acabas de admitir que algo está pasando. Tenemos que prepararnos para cualquier cosa que se avecine.

—No se trata de que no nos guste Harry. A mí personalmente solo me parece que le tienen sobrevalorado. Pero sabes lo que nos jugamos, Michael: yo mismo soy Prefecto y tú estás preocupado por tus TIMOs —le expliqué y él me miró, como también Terry lo hizo—. Sin embargo, tienes razón. Así que cuenta conmigo.

—¡Y con mi arco! —gritó Terry llevándose un puño al pecho. Michael y yo le miramos con una ceja alzada—. Malditos magos… Era una referencia a algo muggle —explicó—. Quería decir que contases conmigo también.

Michael nos sonrió emocionado y puso sus manos sobre nuestros hombros.

—Nos estamos pasando de Gryffindor —dije horrorizado—. ¡Rápido, pasadme un libro!

Ambos se echaron a reír conmigo y Terry me alcanzó mi libro de nuevo. Sí, lanzándolo. Pero mi varita fue más rápida esta vez y descendió correctamente hasta la mesa. Terry se acomodó sobre su silla, Michael sacó sus pergaminos con una amplia sonrisa y yo volví a mi libro de nuevo.

—Vamos, Michael, no te pongas a hacer los deberes ahora que no tengo ganas —a Terry casi le faltó bufar, recostándose sobre la mesa con sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza sobre ellos.

—Pues tú no los hagas. Yo aún no he acabado la redacción de Historia de la Magia.

—No, claro que no. Si os ponéis los dos me sentiré mal y obligado a hacerlos. ¿Quieres cargar en tu conciencia con eso? La redacción para Binns puede esperar. Vamos, dime, ¿qué gente guapa irá? Porque ya sabemos que irán un montón de estúpidos.

—Pues creo que de nuestra casa van Cho, Padma y Marietta.

—Rowena bendita, he dicho gente guapa —dijo Terry, con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Crees que Cho y Padma son feas, Terry? —pregunté esta vez yo. Interesado más en qué diría Terry que en lo que pudiera pensar de ellas.

—No. Aunque Cho es una pesada. Pero es pronunciar «Marietta» y querer una muerte rápida.

Sonreí y volví a cerrar el libro. De todos modos tampoco iba a poder seguir con ellos dos charlando.

—¿Quién va de Hufflepuff, Michael? —me interesé, cruzando los brazos sobre mi libro e inclinándome hacia delante.

—Creo que van los prefectos: McMillan y Abbot. Y alguno más que menciono Ginny, pero no recuerdo. El rubio ese… ¿Smith? Y Susan Bones —me contestó pensativo y repitió—: No lo recuerdo.

—De Gryffindor supongo que habrá una gran plantilla —comentó Terry.

Michael y yo asentimos.

—¿Y qué me dices de Slytherin? —cuestioné entonces.

Michael frunció el ceño antes de contestarme:

—¿De Slytherin? ¿Quién en su sano juicio invitaría a un Slytherin a una reunión así? Nadie les ha dicho nada a ninguno de esos.

—Joder, Mike, eres un puto segregacionista —intervino Terry, frunciendo también el ceño—. Como todos los malditos magos, supongo. Primero que si las sangres, luego que si las casas. Joder, todos cagamos la misma mierda.

—No es eso, Terry —fui yo quien habló a favor de Michael—: Malfoy y su séquito se pasaron con Michael el otro día por defender a Weasley.

—¿Y por qué coño les haces caso? —Terry miró directamente a Michael y habló con tono hastiado—: Esa gente lleva años de retraso en las venas, como los monarcas. Seguro que todos sus padres son primos… ¡o hermanos! ¿No has visto la cara de Parkinson? ¿Y qué me dices del tal Crabbe y el otro… Godzilla?

—Goyle —le corregí.

—Como sea. Esa gente es fea con ganas —afirmó, como si su palabra fuera ley—. Pero no por ello hay que crucificarlos a todos. Hay gente que se salva, como Bulstrode.

—Pues ella igual parece prima de Goyle —pronunció Michael después de sonreír a las palabras de Terry.

—Millicent es una chica bastante interesante —admití yo, esta vez en favor de Terry.

—Sí que lo es. La he visto arreglar un reloj diminuto en la Biblioteca. No tiene nada que ver con Manila el Gorila.

—La verdad es que no te entiendo para nada, Terry —terció Michael.

Pero esta vez los tres sabíamos que no se refería a su defensa de los Slytherin, sino a su especial clasificación de las personas. Terry lo captó de inmediato y sonrió de lado.

—Es muy sencillo: está la gente fea por un lado, y la gente interesante por otro. Vosotros dos sois horrendos, pero gente agradable con la que debatir intensamente, como ahora. Luego está la gente como Marietta: que es fea y estúpida. Y por último estoy yo, que soy un Adonis superdotado.

En ese momento Michael y yo volvimos a alzar nuestra ceja con escepticismo a la vez. Terry continuó:

—Si una persona es fea, más vale que tenga algo que valga la pena. Pero si encima es imbécil, no sé por qué o para qué ocupa espacio en el mundo. Es así de simple.

—Eres un superficial —concluyó Michael con media sonrisa—. Y como castigo te vas a poner conmigo a hacer la redacción de Binns.

Terry no dijo nada, solo rodó los ojos e hizo lo que Michael le decía. Pero Michael se equivocaba: Terry no era para nada superficial. Si queréis ponerle una etiqueta a su clasificación sería práctica.

Terry era tremendamente práctico y humano. Una persona que no le aportaba nada no le interesaba. Y muchas veces eligió a la gente interesante sobre la gente guapa. Pero su filosofía, como él decía, era simple. Si una persona no tenía ningún don, al menos que tuviese el más vulgar y efímero de todos los dones: la belleza.

Michael era más hipócrita con todo aquello. Pues él actuaba como Terry y yo lo hacíamos. Con variantes, por supuesto. Ya que a mí la belleza sin nada más, me parecía algo vacuo. Y para Michael, en ocasiones, la belleza casi era suficiente.

Todo se basaba en la variedad de puntos de vista sobre una misma idea. La mente abierta, como diría nuestra fundadora.

Bueno, continuando con la historia, de aquello no hay mucho más que contar, estamos llegando al final. Continuamos con nuestros quehaceres hasta que Lovegood nos interrumpió avisando a Michael que Ginny le esperaba en algún rincón del castillo antes de la cena. Terry se acercó al chico de la guitarra, Robert, para debates musicales y actividades ilícitas. Y yo continué con mi libro en un solitario sofá frente a una de las ventanas que daba directamente con el lago.

Como ya se suponía, fuimos a la reunión. No tengo demasiado que destacar de ella, estoy seguro de que en alguno de los archivos del Ministerio sobre nuestro Gran Salvador está guardada como un tesoro la lista del Ejército de Dumbledore y su historia.

Los tres nos mantuvimos en ella por razones distintas. Michael, porque de verdad creía que Harry Potter era el héroe de todos los héroes y quería formar parte de su mundo. Terry, por otro lado, descubrió que su vida sinsentido tenía por fin una meta. Y yo, bueno, a día de hoy aún me lo pregunto, pero supongo que fue por ellos, por mí y porque la idea general de aquel variopinto grupo me atraía: saber defenderse solos, sin más dependencia que a nuestra magia.

El final también está claro: mis amigos fueron a la batalla, yo no. Sé lo que el mundo pensó, pero no fui el único que abandonó cuando McGonagall nos dio la oportunidad, creedme. La razón la he mencionado con anterioridad: aquella lucha no era la mía.

Terry y Michael no lo vieron así. Les hicieron creer que aquello era algo más que un duelo entre Voldemort y Harry Potter. Les aseguraron que dar su vida heroicamente para salvar nuestra sociedad era la única forma —efectos colaterales de dejar que un Gryffindor organice un ataque: o se vive o se muere en la batalla—. Les prometieron que sus nombres resonarían en cada rincón del planeta recordando que habían salvado prácticamente a toda la humanidad.

Pero las promesas se esfumaron cuando todo aquello acabó. Solo había un héroe, solo sonaron unos nombres, solo resaltaron un par de colores. El resto, los muertos y los que habían visto morir a sus amigos, no eran más que fichas de un dominó destruido. No fueron nada más que anónimos héroes sin gloria.

No les juzgo. Lucharon por algo que creían. Y nos salvaron, por supuesto. Pero ninguno de ellos recibió lo suficiente para compensar lo que vieron, lo que hicieron. Sin embargo fueron más felices que alguno de aquellos héroes con nombres y apellidos, os lo puedo asegurar. Porque, como buenos Ravenclaw, Terry y Michael hicieron lo que querían y lo hicieron más que bien: lucharon y sobrevivieron.


End file.
